On The Case
by midgely98
Summary: When Edward left, Bella went back to live with her real father SSA Aaron Hotchner, she joined his team and things start to get complicated when 5 new agents join. ALL HUMAN...
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to do a Criminal Minds crossover with Twilight so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

On the Case Chapter 1 Bella's POV

I walked into work and slumped down in my chair. "Hiya beautiful" Morgan smiled. "Hi Morgan" I smiled. "Where's your dad?" Emily asked me. "I don't know probably just leaving the house" I said. As if my dad heard us talking he walked in. "Hey dad" I smiled. "Hey baby" he said.

"Hey hotch we were just talking about you, we were wondering where you were" Spencer said. "Well I was running a bit late" he said giving me a pointed look. "Hey it weren't my fault I lost your gun" I defended myself. Everyone chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say, well I guess its better than you getting shot again" he said. "Hey, I have only been shot twice" I chuckled, walking up to the others. "Shot twice" Garcia choked out. "Yeah I have been shot twice, once in the arm and once in the leg" I told them.

I heard several gasps and I turned around. I choked on the air and stumbled back into Morgan. "Hey baby cakes you okay?" Morgan asked me. I just stared at the five people in front of me.

It took a few steps towards the five people. "You can't be here" I blurted out. "Why cant we? We work here we are starting today" Rosalie spat out. "Dad, out of these who are on our team?" I asked my dad. "Emmett and Alice Cullen" he said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella are you okay?" JJ asked me. "Yeah, I'll be okay JJ" I reassured her. "Well here are your slips, if you can follow me to your working rooms, Emmett, Alice you are already with your team so you can stay here" JJ said handing each of them a slip of paper.

When the others left Alice came up to me. "Bella, I am so sorry that Edward left you me and Emmett haven't talked to him since he left you" Alice rushed out. "Its okay, I am still fine with everyone except Edward and Rosalie" I told her. She squealed and gave me a hug. When she let go I was being pulled into a big bear hug by Emmett.

"Yay, I have my Bellsy back" Emmett said letting my go. I laughed at him. "Guys these are my friends Emmett and Alice, Emmett, Alice, this is my family. My dad SSA Hotchner and then theres, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and then the blonde that just went with the others is JJ" I introduced them. "Hiya" everyone said at the same time.

"Guys we have got another case" JJ said coming up to us. We all walked into the round table room, as I like to call it. We all sat down and JJ got the information up. "There has been five murders in the last two weeks in Ohio, they are all girls with long brown hair, around five foot, and skinny" JJ told us. "How do you know that they are related?" Reid asked her. "Well they all have been repeatedly raped, and stabbed five times in the abdomen as well as having there throat cut open, plus they were all dumped in lakes, ponds, pools anything with water in it" she told us.

"What are the names?" I asked. "Rachel Carlson, Becky David, Kate Richards, Shauna Rees and Holly Trueman" she said. "Rachel was 18, Becky was 21, Kate was 17, Shauna was 19 and Holly was 24" Garcia said. "So the age varies from around 17 to 24 and they all look kind of the same" I said.

"Hey they all were adopted when they were younger" Garcia added. "Well I guess we are all going to Ohio" my dad said standing up. "Garcia try and find any other resemblance's between the victims" Rossi said. "On it, and Bella honey bee be good on the plane" Garcia said. Everyone chuckled and Emmett and Alice looked confused. "Don't worry, my dad will be there this time" I smiled.

We all got on the plane and Morgan picked me up. I squealed really loudly and that made him laugh. "So baby cakes, how do you know the new agents?" Morgan asked me. "I met them in Forks" I told him. He nodded his head and let me go.

"Bella can we talk to you a minute?" Alice asked me. "Yeah sure" I said going to sit by them. "Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked me. "Yeah" I said. "Why did you call Hotchner dad?" he asked me. I sighed. "Me, my mum and my little brother had to go into hiding, but the man that was looking for us found us and killed my mum, so me and my little brother had to split up and go in to different hiding spots. Charlie let me stay with him so I changed my name and pretended that he was my dad. Then we you all left, my dad rang me and told that the man looking for us was dead, so I moved back in with him and my little brother and started my job" I told them. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Bella" Alice said. "Don't worry its fine" I said.

I didn't realise that I was crying. "Bella are you okay?" my dad asked me. "Yeah dad I'm fine" I said. He walked up to me and I hugged him. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear. I took a step back and wiped my eyes. "You okay now?" my dad asked. I nodded my head.

"Hey baby cakes come here" Morgan shouted from his seat. I shook my head and walked up to him. He pulled me onto his lap and I squeaked in surprise. "You know that you not alone and that you have us all right, and if you are upset about your mum you can come and speak to any of us" he whispered so only I could hear him. I nodded my head and started to cry again. I cried for my mum and what she went through.

When I stopped crying I said sorry but everyone understood what I was going through. My phone rang and I checked the caller ID. It was an unknown number but I still answered it.

"Hotchner" I said. "Um … is Isabella Swan there?" a woman asked. "You are speaking to her" I said. "Oh hello, my name is Sue Clearwater your dads girlfriend" she said. "Pardon?" I said confused. "I am Charlie's girlfriend, I was just ringing to say that um he was shot on duty last weekend, I am so sorry" she sniffled. "Oh, thank you, I have to go" I said and hung up.

I just stared at the phone. I know that Charlie wasn't actually my dad but he was like my uncle. "Bella, Bella, Isabella" my dad was calling me. I looked up at him and he sighed in relief. "I need to make a phone call" I said. I dialled in Jake's number.

"Bells, how are you?" he asked. "How come you never told me about Charlie?" I asked him. "Well you ran away" he sighed. "Ran away, I never ran away I had a new job" I fumed. "Well that never helped anything now did it cause now he's dead" he spat. "Are you seriously blaming me?" I shouted. "Well I wouldn't leave my dad for a job" he said. "Well I am not you and Charlie told me to go and get the job" I said. "Well now he's dead and it's your fault" he spat. "Fuck you Jacob Black" I shouted then I hung up.

"Bella what was that all about?" Spencer asked me. "Charlie's Dead" I mumbled. I heard Alice gasp. "Who's Charlie?" Emily asked me. "The man that I stayed with, he had become like an uncle to me" I told them. "So who's this Jacob Black?" Morgan asked. "Well he was one of my best friends but now he blames me for Charlie's death" I sighed.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "So have Garcia found anything new on the case?" I asked changing the subject. "No not yet, we will have to see what else we have got when we land" Rossi said. "Hey anyone want to play a game of rummy with me?" Reid asked us. "I will" I said getting off of Morgan's lap.

The rest of the plane ride went quite well after that. After two games of rummy I decided that I wanted a break so I went and sat on my own thinking things over.

When Edward left me I remember being all zombie like and also on top of that I was worrying about my little brother Jack and my dad. Then about two months later my dad rang me telling me that I could come home. When I told Charlie he was over the moon for me and glad that I looked much better. The nightmares about Edward still haunt me but I try and look on the bright side. When I got home to my dad he said that he could get me a job with him so I accepted and then I joined and came apart of the team. Then two years later I finally got over Edward but then he has to walk straight back in to my life with his family. Then I get blamed for Charlie's death. I guess my life is just one big jumbled up mess.

The pilot informed us that we would be landing in two minutes. We all couldn't wait to land and get this case done. That's the best part of my job saving lives.

When we landed we all got off of the plane and set up all the evidence. Tomorrow we were going to look at the crime scenes and interview the victim's families.

**So what do you think? **

**please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews/favourite story and stuff. Shout out for sugardaze, thank you for being the review my story. Anyway I will leave you read now. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I walked the big staircase and plopped not so gracefully in to the nearest chair I could fine. "Drink up baby cakes" Morgan laughed. He handed me a coffee and I took a big gulp of it.

"Morning Bella, I see you're still not a morning person" Emmett laughed. I glared at him. "Hey Cullen, if I was you I would shut up, trust me" my dad said. I smirked at that and took a few sips of my coffee.

"Morning everyone and Bella please hurry up and drink your coffee we need to talk shopping cause girl your wardrobe has improved" Alice babbled on. I groaned at the thought of going shopping. "JJ?" I called. "Yes Izzy" she said sitting in the chair next to me. "Have you got any tablets? I have one major headache" I said glaring at Emmett and Alice. "Here" JJ said handing me two tablets. I quickly took them and shook my head.

My phone rang. _I wonder who is calling me at this time of morning._ I thought to myself. "Hotchner" I said. "Hey Bellsy, guess what?" Garcia asked me. "What?" I asked. "Well I met all the other Cullens and Edward kept repeating and I quote _'Oh my god its Bella, my Bella' _and then the blonde girl she told me to tell you to say that she is really sorry about being a bitch and then the blonde boy said that he should of came and said goodbye" she told me. "Oh my god, please tell Rosalie that I forgive her but she is going to have to earn my trust back and tell Jasper that its not his fault he got ordered to stay away" I told her. "Okay and what about Edward?" she asked. "Tell him that I said that he did something that cant be redone and that he broke me" I told her quietly. "Oh my peaches, he was the one that broke you, weren't he?" she said angrily. "Yes Garcia he is the one that broke me" I told her. "Right I need to go and kick some butt" she fumed. "Garcia-" I got cut off by her hanging up on me.

"Morgan can you ring Garcia and tell her that there will be no kicking butt anytime soon please" I begged he nodded and rang Garcia. My dad looked at me confused. "You don't need to know" I said. "Alice, Emmett, I am really sorry for what Garcia is going to do to your brother" I apologised.

Morgan had just got off the phone with Garcia and he looked livid. "Morgan?" I asked. "I told her to carry on, for all I care. Why didn't you tell us it was him?" Morgan said still angry. I looked down and played with my fingers. "I'm sorry" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He rushed up to me and hugged me. "Trust me baby girl, when these lot except for two of us find out it was him he will be black and blue" he said. "Please go easy on him" I said. "Fine, but I told Garcia to use all her strength" he said sheepishly. I took a step back and looked at him shocked. "Derek Morgan you did not tell Garcia that" I spluttered out. "Sorry but he deserves it" he said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Right enough you two come on we need to go and meet the sheriff" my dad said snapping us out of it.

We made the short journey to the police station. As we walked in my dad led us to a woman who looked around my age. "Sheriff Webber?" my dad asked. I gasped at the name. The woman turned around and her mouth fell open. "Isabella Swan" she gasped. "Angela Webber" I replied. I took a step forward and I gave her a hug. I took a step back and smiled. "By the way my name is Isabella Hotchner" I informed her. She looked confused. "Charlie wasn't my real dad I went into hiding and I had to live with him, this is my real dad" I said pulling my dad forward. "Nice to meet you, you must be agent Hotchner" she smiled. "Hello agent Webber, these are agents Reid, Rossi, Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Cullen and then the other Cullen and then my daughter agent Hotchner two" my dad introduced us.

Angela led us to a fairly big room with a long table and a bulletin board. "Thanks Angie" I said giving her a hug. "Just doing my job" she smiled. "You and me both" I laughed.

It took us around 20 minutes to get all the evidence sorted. "Hey guys there has been another murder do you want to come and check it out?" Angela asked. "Me, dad, Morgan, Reid we will go the rest of you stay here" I said walking out of the room.

When we got to the crime scene me and my dad started to take pictures. "Kelly Williams, age 18, she was walking home from a club down the street last night but never made it home, a man called George Stelings, age 46 was going for a run this morning when found the body" Angela informed us. "Well she is dumped in a water fountain, and you can tell she has been stabbed" I said.

We looked around the crime scene trying to find any more evidence.

Garcia's POV (I really wanted to write about what was she does to Edward)

I was sat scanning the security cameras waiting for when _Edward Cullen_ walked into the building. Then I saw bronze hair on the screen. I smiled evilly and jumped out of my chair. I quickly walked to where Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were waiting. "Hey Garcia" Rosalie and Jasper said together.

I walked straight up to Edward and slapped him across the face. I could hear the resounding smack and everyone stood there shocked. "How dare you hurt my baby like that" I shouted in his face. He looked confused. I got so angry that I ended up punching him in the eye. "You hurt my family, I hurt you got it" I seethed. "I…I don't know what you're talking about" he said clutching his face. "Oh so you go around breaking girls hearts and then you go and forget about them?" I shouted I went to punch him again but Jasper caught my hand. I glared at him and he backed off. "Oh trust me I can make your living life hell and I plan on doing so starting now" I said dangerously low.

I turned around and walked back to my office and hacked Edward's laptop. I changed everything around and then I rang Morgan.

"Morgan" he said. "So my monkey man do you want to know what treatment Edward go off me today?" I asked excitedly. "Of course I do baby girl but he best not of hurt you" he said worriedly. "No he never well I can tell you one thing I slapped him across the face, punched him in the eye, messed up his computer and security system and I have also scared the crap out of Jasper" I said with a big smile across my face. I heard his booming laughter. "Baby girl, you are might fine, what would I do without my goddess woman?" he said. "Well you wouldn't get me and my usual sparkly self" I laughed. "Well baby girl I must be off, make sure you don't get into anymore trouble" he said. "I'll try not to" I said before hanging up.

Morgan's POV

I put my phone in my pocket and I had a shit-eating grin on my face. I walked in to our makeshift meeting room and sat next to Bella. "Hey Bella, Garcia has really snapped this time" I said chuckling. "Why? What did she do?" she asked. "Well she punched somebody in the eye, slapped them across the face and messed up their computer" I told her. She looked confused and then she finally realised what I was talking about.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she done that" she said. The corners of her lips were twitching and I could tell she was fighting back a laugh. "Oh come on it is funny" I said. She then laughed full out and I joined her. "Oh … my … god" she said between giggles. She took a deep breath and controlled herself. "I shouldn't be laughing" she said. I could see tears in her eyes from where she was laughing too much.

The others entered the room and looked at us confused. Bella looked down and blushed. I patted her back and I had to hold back a laugh. "Bella are you okay?" Rossi asked her. I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore so I just burst out laughing. Bella slapped my arm. "Morgan stop it, you shouldn't be laughing its not funny" she said. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit.

"Um … Bella I thought I might just tell you that Rosalie just rang me saying that Garcia just slapped and punched Edward" she said looking angry and worried. Bella buried her head in my chest and I just full out laughed. "Hey its not funny that's my brother you're laughing about" Emmett seethed. I stopped my laughing and I looked down to see Bella she pulled away from and smiled at me.

"Now on with the case please" she said taking the attention off of her and me. We discussed different strategies but we weren't any closer than we were back in Quantico.

**So what do you think?**

**Please review xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages. All I can say is that it is pure laziness. Thank you to everyone that has supported this story. My updating patterns are going to be all over the place because I have started my GCSE year where I have to start all my exams. Well I will stop talking now and leave you to it. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 3 **

Bella's POV

We all sat around the table looking over the files.

"Right, let's try and get a profile together" my dad started.

"Well we know that it's a man aim for girls around the age of 20" I piped up.

"They are all based around one person I am guessing" Alice said.

"They all look like Bella" Reid mused.

Everyone was quiet and I knew that they were all thinking the same thing. Although I had to agree I was wondering who would aim for people that looked like me.

"Two seconds" I said.

I got up and I walked out of the room. I looked around for Angela and when I found her she looked very stressed.

"Hey Ang', I was wondering, did anyone from Forks move here with you?" I asked her.

"Wait here two seconds" she smiled.

She walked out of the room and then she walked back in with a big file. She passed it to me and I looked at her confused.

"Look through that, it may give you an idea of who moved with me" she told me.

"Thanks Angie" I smiled.

"No problem" she smiled.

I walked out of the room and back to the team. I put the file down and then I opened it up on to the first page.

"What's that?" Morgan asked me.

"Well it may help us with the case" I told him.

"Cool" he nodded.

I went through the case and I set it out with the different people. All together Angela, Mike, Jessica and Ben moved here.

"It must be one of them three" I mused.

I cancelled out Angela. Everyone was looking over my shoulders at files. My dad parted out all the files and made us look through them to see who would be more likely to do them.

He then got Garcia to do a background check on them all. We looked through them all and we gather up that Mike and Jess would be the one's more likely to try and kill me.

"Hey could they be working together? Jessica could befriend them, they go out for a drink, Mike then pops into the image and then he rapes and kills them" Emmett suggested.

I turned and looked at him speechless. I was shocked that he would come up with something as good as that.

"Wow, somebody pinch me" Alice muttered.

"Hey I can be smart when I want to" Emmett defended himself.

Everyone chuckled and then we all started to get ourselves into different jobs.

"Hey guys, Mike Newton lives in 58 Main Street, Jessica Stanley lives – oh check this out – she lives in 57 Main Street, they are next door neighbours" Garcia told us.

"Right I think that the whole team should go get them, Bella you stay here, we could use you as an element of surprise" My dad said.

I nodded my head and I waited for them all to come back.

Rosalie's POV (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming!) 

I sat with my team doing nothing. I was wondering how Emmett was doing with his case. I really do need to apologise to Bella. What nobody knows is that I actually really care for her.

When I was younger I had a bestfriend called Hannah. Bella reminded me of her. Hannah died when we were just 14. She had really bad cancer. When Bella came into my life she reminded me so much of Hannah that I pushed her away from me.

Inside something was telling me to care for her and to get close to her. I kept at a distance away from Bella but I still checked up on her regularly.

"Rose are you okay?" Jasper asked knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts" I smiled lightly.

"What thinking about what Garcia did to Edward?" he asked chuckling a little.

"I wish" I smirked.

I so owe Garcia for giving my 'brother' a beating. I am not saying he deserved it but he did have it coming someday.

We were allowed on a break so I decided that I would go and see Garcia. I walked up to her office but I got stopped by Edward.

"What?" I asked bored.

"Rosalie, will you please ring Alice and ask her how Bella's doing?" he asked me.

"She will be fine, come on she has been shot twice" I said.

Pain crossed his face and then he wiped it of all emotion. He walked away and I sighed quietly. I am just hoping that Bella is going to be forgiving as she used to be.

**I thought that you should just have a little insight from Rosalie on the situation. Please review, love will be given.**


End file.
